Ma vie
by foufoufoufoufoufoufou
Summary: Simplement le quotidien d'une certaine Miku et ... ses rencontres, surtout un certain "Len", c'est ça ?
1. miku x len fic chapitre 1

salut je mappele miku mais on mappele **mappy** parce que ca ressemble lol ces mon surnom

je vai rentrer au colege la sa me fai chier mai pa grave

ouai jai des p**otes il sont sympa**

**on a le pouvoir de bien chanté**

**ya un nouva_u il parai pfffff_**

_cest bizare que il viene maintenan pck c mars quoi_

_vou conpr**ené sa menerve il es san gene**_

**_bref_**

**_mé ami é moi en discute_**

**ds la bande ya**

**luka ( cest ma best)**

**_kaito (ouai mai des foi il_ es con lol)**

**meiko (elle agrese tt le** monde !)

gumi (ma 2eme best)

& plain dautre mai** normal je sui populaire grase a mon pouvoir**

**ouai donc je sui allé en clase avec ma best n°1 (luka) et elle me fais : on a uun nouvo lol**

**et moi : lol**

**donc je masoi & la il entre é tt ba en fait il ai canon ^^**

**jenre il a une queu de cheval blonde & dé yeu bleu c tro bo !**

**après lé ccour luka me demande dalé fair du shoping et je refuse pck je v 1vité le nouvo il sapele len lol on peut dire laine aussi jenre kom les moutons**

**( XDDDDDDDDDD LAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE LOLILOOOOOOOOL)**

**ba donc il me fé ok pr mon invitation & on va o mcdo**

**ba koi ? on a pa largen pour le resto 3** etoil hein on a 16 an -'

o féte : jé dé cheveu bleu vert en couette & des yeu bleu vert trop bo

la suite dans le prochain chapitre


	2. miku x len fic chapitre 2

oué slt je sui o mc do ac len (laine xd)

dnc jé pri dé frite & 1 cheesburger et lui osi & osi 1 coca

mé mon coca ai tombé du cou jai bu le sien

jlui ai fai : oué ba c cool pk t la ds notre lege-co (colege) c bizare dariver en mars ^^

mé il ma di ke ct pck son père voulai déménajer ai jai di kil été stupide ai il a confirmer.

jai fini de mangé mé frite & jé mangé mon chees & laine (xdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd) osi

wé dsl mai son prénon ai vraimen tro drol lol xd

dnc jlui ai demandé de sortir ac mwa pck je laime il a di ok dnc voila il maime osi

jsui rentrer chez mwa & luka menvoi 1 message facebook ; wé slt je vou ai vu au mc do ptn ct tro mignon il ta doné son coca et tt 3

moi : ouééééé 3 33 3 je sui amoureuse dailleur dnc je sor avec !

elle : ptn tro bi1 fo kon fete sa ma cherie vien on sort ce soir

moi : ok

donc je sui alé ché elle & on é allé enn boite

je sui rentré & je me sui couché

& le lendemain je v en cour & tt lé fille été jalouze de ns

jleur ai di "t ds ta jalouzie jsuis ds mon jacouzie sheiry ;) "

elle on pa conpri mdr

g vu kaito il me fé slt jlui fai slt é osi meiko é osi gumi é osi luka

wé donc voila kwa la suit aprè bsx


	3. miku x len chapitre 3

wé donc re lol je sui ac len & il mdemande 2 menbrassé g di ok

& lui osi été dacor dnc on sé enbraser & tavé tt lé fille ds leur jalouzie ki été jalouze de mwa & ... LAINE ! X""""""""""""""DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

bon alor jeu vou rakonte tro le bésé lol ! alor ba deja on cé fé 1 bésé sur la bouche hin , on né pa tro pré pour lé pié lol c pour lé plu kourajeu ( rajeu lol lol lol ! ) est donk ba sété tro bi1 pck lé fille ba elle avé tro 1 tete de konase ! XD mdr tro le bésé majike koi :$

wé ba ensuit je sui alé voir ma best 2 (gumi) mai on c engelé du cou c meiko mainten mé el senerve tt ltem la elle & chiant -'

c pg pk c ma best 2 maintnen lé pxte on di ke cété mon nouche trou mé ptn leur geule kwa !c pa vré !

mé gumi vs savié ke en fait el fesé de la prostitusion ? -'

je lai vu dan graine 2 star grase a son poivoire 2 chanté TRE MAL !

mé bn cé pa kom sa tt lé jour dé foi elle et p*te de lukse pour sefora , enfain bref les koupins y son venu tous a la playa avc mwa ct tro lol pu gar ki me shaufe devent len ( laine XD XD XD XD XD trop ptdr ) mé putin jeu voulé tro partir avc lui , je cé ke sa se faid pa mé c jé tro de se dézir pour lui , il a vrémen dé santimen pour moi enfain tou le monde en a pour moi alor je pense ke lui osi

mé la playa c fini la jsui ché laine & jenre il a di ke il mémé xd mwa osi je lail mé jézite ac le mec 2 la PLAYA

(ps : en fait c kaito o brézil pr la fifa) & dnc je sui en péne 2 keur gumi vi1 me skype mé jé refuzé lapel kel pxte

je peu plu la bléré ste fille koi mé le pir cé ke je sé pa pk mai je c ke c tro un pétas XD XD XD XD XD lolilol !

c tro moi sa 3 3 pour sa ke je meme tro lol 3 ^^''' je kroi ke cé mon don naturèl , ten a ki save fèr la maji ba mwa c sa koi , respé 3

deja le pouvoir du chan & maintnen sa koi 3 la vi & tro bel jé ajouté laine sur fb mé jé vu kil avé dotre ami fille ptn le salo il me tronpe mai osef pck je lééééééme mon bb damour 3

jvé o kolege le lendm1 éjlui fé : pk tu mtronpe é i mfai : je te tronpe pa lol enfin ptet XD mdr 'u' et jlui fai : a ok jé u peur lol mdr xd

é on na pa pu se retenire de rire penden tt le kour de fransé mé bizarman la prof a rien di tfason c dla merd sa matiere xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd mé j avou ke j arive pa a oublié le gar de la playa il é tro sensuail koi il avé 1 korné de glas se jour là en plus jé cru ke j alai tombai XD lol lol mé an plus c se ke gé fai lol lol lol et il a di : t tro lol ( looooooooooooooooool ! ) et jé fé : ouai looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool ! et on sé parlé kom sa pendan 3 heur lol ! ct komsa reugarrde :

luii : lol

moi : lol lol

lui : lol lol lol

et moi apré chui parti

la ya gumi el vien pr me parlay

la suite aprè kan joré envi dvou racontai


	4. miku x len chapitre 4

re dnc wé ya gumi el vi1 jla rejet mé em fé : "atan, je sui dsl jé apri pr le mec 2 la playa & tt .. pa tro trist?" é mwa : "NN TG TU PE PA KONPRANDRE JE SOUFRETRO KWA TT Lé SOUARE JE PANSE A LUI AI TT :'( "

alor tu vwa la salaupe el ésai 2 me prandr ds cé bra mé vazy kwa el cé pri pour ki ?! el pu a maur en + ste biatch mé fn bref dc tu vwa là chui sur la playa est je kroi ke j ai revu le mek , ptn jle veu tro ... gé mi mn mayo roze leopar tro sex kwa pr le sedouir

le mec 2 la playa vi1 pr mabordé mé la laine surji 2 je c pa ou (xd) é i mfé : wsh c ma mefe é jfé : wé c vré mé pg on pe osi le rajouté é il a di wé ok ta rézon du kou on né 8 m1tnan ^^ ya : le mek 2 la playa, 1 fille 2 la playa, mwa, laine, kaito (mm si c secretemen le mek 2 la playa) meiko (pck el é brun il falai recruté cheve normale), luka (pck c ma best an péne 2 keure alr jlui ai propozé ^^) & mon cha pck il é célib osi du kou vouala on né tous en koupl ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

mé bn mn préfér sa raist kan mm mn cha xDD lol lol lol , sairieu il et tro tandr avc mwa 3 poui sansuail jador le jen sensuail 3 dé fwa il mé mn mayo c tro minio mai bref kwa trop bref , je vé vs parlé mintenan de mé cheve il sn tro bo ptn bleu kom la litiair de mn cha 3

alr ba laine il préfére le mek 2 la playa m1tnan xddd lol nn jdecone il é foreveur alone ce kon ;) mai pour lé cheve vs pouvé laisé 1 pti like sur sa paje fb ( jen é fé 1 xD jé tro 2 fane 3 )enfin jcroua bref eeeeeeu jé ronpu ac meiko dnc on a ts ronpu ac el pck ct ke ma best 2 kwa-'

ptn demn chui tro kontant jvé en vil avc mn mek2 ( mn cha3) pour loui achetai dé ss vaitemen sexy 3

la il me drage 3 jadoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore kan il me drage il é tro swaaaaaaaaaa mé vs savé len ( laine )( nooblié pa svp ..) ba jé voulu le randr jalou alaur jour jeu lui é montré 1 foto pr lui dir ke sété fini antre ns ...

vouala mdr on nalai pasé a lakte mé le mek 2 la playa é venu ptn -' du kou on la fé a troua paske apré tt on sor ts ensenble ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	5. miku x len chapitre 5

kikoo lé jen ba bn vouala jeu voulé kontinoué ma fik pck el é kool é ke jeu sui sur ke vs avé atandu la souit avk inpasiens dc vouala !

dc ba alaur je vé ds ma mézon ( c 1 apart) é là ya 1 kenbriauleur ki vaul mé shosur é dc mwa jésaille 2 le fer fuir avk mé shenson gotik ( sa fé tré peur ) é tt mé y veu pa partyr alaur jésaille dapelé gumi ( pck c mn ainemi éke kom sa le kenbrioleur lui vaulera c shosur ) mé el vi1 pa nn plu ! mé ca fesé tro peur pck il étet abiyé an nouar é tt dc trau gotik mé jeu sé pa pk jé pa pu rézisté a sn sharm pck an fet yl étet trau kanon é tt yl resenblé o mek 2 la playa dc tro seks kwa mé fo pa krouar chui pa 1 fi fasil mwa 1 ! jeu me fé pa avouar la preumiair minut ! alaur jé atandu 10 minut é ct trau chien alaur vouala é ttdc jeu komens à metr mn pti o seksi pr latiré é tt

dc ba jeu vé pa vs rakonté se ki c pasé pck c trau hot pr vs ( on sé enbracé kan mm ... )

é dc mintenan c mn pti kopin an + dé otre , kaito il étet trau jalou ptn loooool ! é lé fiy 2 lékol dé star deu la shenson osii el voolé trau mn kopin ! la louze loooool cé trau dé naz 2 tt fason -' é luka el a ésayé 2 me leu piké é tt pck 1 jour el vi1 é el lui di : sinpa ton t sheurt , é la jé tt 2 souit su kel voolé me leu vaulé la salaup alaur jeu lui é di : si ta pa 2 mek du kenbriolag c ke té trau pa fashion pr an avouar dc sa fé ke mintenen on né ainemi osi dc voula mé on sen fou pck jeu la narg avk mn bg pikpoketeur 3 pa vré bb ? é lé rajeu 2 mn mek alé vs fer vouar ! yl é a mwa !


End file.
